


Your Son Calls me Daddy too

by Surrealx3



Series: Your Son Calls me Daddy too [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Drunk Steve Rogers, M/M, Meeting the Parents, While drunk!, a bit crackish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrealx3/pseuds/Surrealx3
Summary: I was exploring the tag of the 'Your daughter calls me daddy too' meme and realized that there aren't enough fanfics for this.





	Your Son Calls me Daddy too

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I've never written a Steve/Sam fic in my life, I don't know why I decided to write one now but I'm just rolling with it. I haven't read many Steve/Sam fics either. This was written on my phone when I was supposed to be working so there's probably a lot of mistakes. I don't really care, I'll edit later

Tony hadn't ever seen Steve drunk. Which was a tragedy. Bucky believes drunk Steve may just be one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. Even better after Steve muscled up because all the things skinny Steve tried and failed to do was now a reality. Like lifting tables and throwing them at people for being mean. 

So, the point is, drunk Steve is the best damn thing since sliced bread and Bucky has to show Tony that. 

Naturally, to get Steve drunk, they had to go throw his protective boyfriend but once Sam was on board, they sat down at Sam’s place for a double date in the form of watching a football game with bottles of alcohol lined up. It started off well. Steve was drinking and enjoying watching the game, totally unaware of what they were trying to do. Then Sam went to his room to look for his phone (apparently he lost it hours ago but Tony and Bucky showing up distracted him). When the doorbell rang, Sam yelled out, “Steve, can you get that?”

“Anything for you, love of my life. You're really gorgeous,” Steve yelled back.

Sam replied, “Actually, can someone who’s not incredibly drunk answer it?”

Steve shouted, “Got it.”

Bucky faintly heard Sam say, “oh god.”

Steve was on his feet, running to answer the door before Bucky could stop him.

Steve swung the door open and grinned at the older black couple staring at him. “Hi, I'm Steve.”

The couple glanced at each other, obviously a bit thrown. The man said slowly, “Hi, Steve. I'm Paul and this is my wife Darlene. Is Sam here?”

“Oh, are you his parents?” Steve lit up, “I've been wanting to meet you. Come in,” Steve ushered them in, completely oblivious to their discomfort, Bucky’s horror and Tony’s giddiness. “I'm Sam’s boyfriend. We started dating kinda recently but I love him a lot. He’s gorgeous and funny and kind. Oh, oh and,” Steve looked directly at Paul Wilson and said, “He calls me daddy too.”

Bucky never seen anyone so thoroughly horrified by his best friend. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry. Tony, though, found the situation unbearably hilarious. He covered his mouth to smother his laugh but there were tears in his eyes. 

“Hey, guys,” Sam walked out of his room, eyes glued to his phone, “Apparently my parents are coming so if you could move this party-fuck.” Sam’s eyes widened comically when he caught sight of his parents. Bucky could see the wheels turn in his head as he took in the scene. Bucky knew he was probably pale with horror, Tony’s face was red from trying not to laugh out loud and Steve was grinning idiotically. “Oh my god, what did he say?”

“Hey, baby,” Steve skipped over and kissed Sam’s cheek. He blanketed himself around Sam, practically purring with contentment.

Sam cleared his throat nervously. “Did I, uh, ever mention that I'm bisexual?”

Mr. Wilson sucked in a shaky breath, “I need some air.” He turned on his heel and marched back out the door, closing it behind him. 

Mrs. Wilson sighed, “I was hoping you’d come out in a slightly more tactful way.”

Sam looked startled, “you knew?”

Mrs. Wilson shot Sam a sharp look, “Samuel Thomas Wilson, you are many things but you are not slick. Why do you think I didn't let those ‘friends’ of yours spend the night?”

Sam’s jaw dropped, “oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh,’” she chuckled. “Listen, next time we see Steve, he better be one hundred percent sober.”

“He won't have a drop of alcohol until then,” Sam promised. 

“Good,” she pinched his cheek with a loving smile. “You've gotten so big. Out the closet and everything.”

Sam smiled wryly, “Yeah, well, couldn't stay in there forever.”

“We thought you would,” she shot back, turning to leave. “Bye, sweetie.”

“We?” Sam echoed, “Wait, who’s we?”

“Be sure to give your grandma a call one of these days,” she said by way of answer. “Now I have to go before your daddy tries to leave me.” She paused at the doorway, then continued with a mischievous grin, “I'm talking about Paul, not Steve.”

**“** What?” Sam sputtered, horrified and confused. “Wait, what did Steve say?”


End file.
